Why Me?
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: After losing the duel to Ron at the DA meeting Hermione starts to have fainting episodes. There is only one person who can help her get rid of them. But will her knight in shining armor be the one who fancies her yet has the guall to strike her down? Or will it be the one who she truly loves who has the guall the prank her? And in the middle is Hermione who asks "Why me?"
1. The Duel

**AN: Howdy y'all. So I have new Fremione story of all of you! **

**This is a story requested by RAIKIM4everlover. She asked me about a month ago and I've been having issues of thinking how I should start it. I finally came up with this little jem. I know this isn't how I normally writ emy HP stories but I felt like writing in frist person you would get more of their feelings. I hope I did your idea justice!**

**I hope that you enjoy and review please!**

-Hermione's POV-

I looked up at the clock that hung over the fireplace. It was nearing the time that I knew we were supposed to meet at. I quickly put my transfiguration essay into my bag and hurried up to my dorm room.

"Ginny!" I yelled sticking my head into the room.

"What?" I heard the fiery red head yell back.

"Come on or we're going to be late!" I called to her as I walked in. I threw my bag on my bed and looked over to her.

She put down her muggle magazine and looked at me. "Relax Hermione we have plenty of time to get there. Quit being such a worry wart."

Well I guess that it was just my personality. I was always worried about anything and everything. Especially now with Umbridge always looking over Harry's, Ron's, and my shoulders. Plus the added fact that Malfoy was on her side. Plus we have our big exams this year. There's just too much to be worried about right now.

"Let's just go," I said grabbing her arm. I dragged her from her bed and we went down to the Common Room.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked as we walked from the red and gold tower.

"Most likely already at the meeting," I replied not knowing where my best friend was. It wasn't my job to know where he was all the time.

We quickly hurried to the seventh floor. We tried to make it seem like we were just out for a stroll like any other normal day, but of course we were going to the D.A meeting.

I loved going to the D.A meetings. They're the one thing that help get me through these tough times at school. It was a place where friends gathered and we got to show off our skills. Being taught by my best friend was a bit weird but I respected Harry. He knew what he was talking about and he knew how to teach. It was one of his many secret talents.

Once we finally reached the Room of Requirement we strode in to see almost everyone already there.

I spotted Harry across the room. I jogged over to him and asked, "Are Ginny and I the last ones?"

"No we're still waiting for Ron, Fred, and George," Harry told me as Ginny came up.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Ginny cried. I rolled my eyes at her as her brothers stumbled in.

I could tell that Fred and George had been playing some prank by the way they were smirking at Ron. I could also tell that he was the victim in said prank by the way he was glaring at his brothers.

Ron walked up to us, his eyes darkened by anger. "They put nosebleed nougat in my pumpkin juice!"

"You probably deserved it," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders. I stifled a giggle with my hand. I saw Fred glance toward me and my heart skipped a beat.

I had a crush on Fred Weasley since the first time I had really talked to him. Sure he was a pain in the arse sometimes but he was still a good guy. He was actually pretty funny but I would never admit it to him though.

I blushed and looked at the floor, not meeting his blue eyes.

"Are you alright Mione?" Ron asked, his voice sympathetic.

"I'm fine," I replied looking up. I noticed that Fred had gone back to his conversation with George and Lee. I knew that they were planning something but I decided not to intervene at the moment. These meetings were supposed to be fun so I guessed that no scolding was allowed.

"Alright everyone let's get started," Harry said. My focus went from the twins and their best friend to my own best friend. "We're going to be doing some actual dueling today. I want all the girls to line up on one side of the room and all the boys on the other."

"Are you sure about this Harry?" I asked him not moving.

"I'm sure. Plus you and Ron get to be the first to duel," he told me.

I mentally groaned. Dueling a pissed off Ron was not going to go well. I moved to my place though without complaint. I knew that if everyone saw my scared that I would be a laughing stock. I mean it was only Ron right? Maybe he won't be that harsh seeing as I knew he fancied me.

"Alright. I want a good fair fight. No killing each other," Harry said. Well that was easy. I stared Ron down across the room.

"Five galleons on the girl," I heard Fred say to my right.

"You're on," I heard George reply back.

I smiled. Glad to know that someone had faith in me. I raised my wand and I saw Ron do the same thing. From this distance I couldn't tell if he was still upset or not.

"Duel!" I heard Harry shout.

"Stupify!" I heard from across the room. I didn't have time to react. The spell hit me square in the chest and I was sent flying. I landed with a thump and my head hit the cement floor. Blackness blurred my vision and within seconds I was out.

-Fred's POV-

I watched as Hermione was sent flying. I knew that Ron had taken his anger out on her. I knew that we probably shouldn't have out that nosebleed nougat in his pumpkin juice but George and I had to test it out on someone seeing as Hermione banned us from testing them on first years.

That brought me back to where I was now. At the D.A meeting. I stared at Hermione's unmoving form as everyone around me rushed over to talk to Ron. I ran to Hermione, my long legs carrying me over there within seconds.

Harry was also moving towards her, and now me. I leaned over and grabbed her wrist. I could feel the pounding heart beat beneath her smooth skin.

I wouldn't tell anyone this but I secretly fancied Hermione from the first time I had saw her. That was over five years ago when she had busy hair and freckles. Now she had lost all of her freckles and her hair fell in sleek curls around her head and I still fancied her. No one knew. Not even my other half.

That's when I felt Hermione stir. Her chocolate eyes opened and I gazed into them.

-Hermione's POV-

I felt someone grip my wrist and I slowly opened my eyes. I stared up into the amazing blue eyes of Fred. "What happened?" I asked my voice weak.

"Ron stunned you. You must have hit your head and blacked out," Harry told me.

Fred was still gripping my wrist and staring at me. I blushed and looked away from his eyes. I knew that he saw my reaction and pulled his hand away. "Do you remember that?" Fred asked me.

I shook my head and pain tore through it. I hissed from the pain and gripped my head.

"We should get you to the hospital wing," Harry told me.

"Why? Can't she take a little stunning or is she just that weak?" Ron asked coming over to us.

Who was he to call me weak? That downright arse! What a prat. I stood and stared him down. "You call me weak?" I shrieked at him. "Are you serious?"

Ron scoffed and replied, "Of course I am. You can't even block a simple stunning spell."

I was furious then. "How dare you! I can't believe you would say that to me. How many other times have we dueled and I've beaten you?! How many essays and assignments have I done for you?!"

"That's all you're really good for. School work." Ron then turned his back on me and stalked from the room.

I went to follow him but nearly collapsed from the dizziness I was feeling. That's when I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"Let's go," I heard someone say as I passed out for the second time.

**AN: sooo...what do you think? Let me know in a review and stay tuned for more! **


	2. The Hospital Wing

**AN: Well here it is! The newest chapter to this lovely little story. I hope y'all enjoy it! And don't forget to review at the bottom. I read every review and care about what you say! Any type of feedback is always welcome! **

-Fred's POV-

"We should get you to the hospital wing," Harry said looking from Hermione to me. I nodded in agreement.

That's when I saw Ron walk over. "Why? Can't she take a little stunning or is she just that weak?"

Hermione stood and stared him down. If looks could have killed, Ron would have been dead. "You call me weak?" I heard her shriek at him. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You can't even block a simple stunning spell," Ron said looking at her. My hand curled into a fist and I wanted nothing more than to punch the living daylights out of my brother.

"How dare you! I can't believe you would say that to me. How many other times have we dueled and I've beaten you?! How many essays and assignments have I done for you?!" Hermione yelled at him. I was surprised that he just stood there and took the yelling.

"That's all you're really good for. School work," Ron said before turning his back and stalking from the room.

I watched as Hermione went to take a step. I saw her sway and go to the floor. My body just reacted and I wrapped her into my arms before she could hit the floor again.

"Let's go," I said to Harry as I saw Hermione close her eyes.

We quickly walked from the Room of Requirement. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we walked away but I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to get the girl I fancied the care that she needed. I was lost in thought but my feet carried me down familiar stair cases and corridors until we reached the hospital wing.

"Oh my what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked when Harry opened the door for me.

"We were just hanging out in the Common Room when she just fainted. None of us knew what to do so we brought her here," I said quickly. I guess that years of prank pulling taught you to be a pretty good liar and to think on your feet all the time.

"Alright move away. I'm going to do a few tests on her. I'm sure everything is fine. She most likely is just under rested. You can all go back to the Common Room and visit her tomorrow," the elderly witch said.

With a backward glance at Hermione I left the room with Harry close behind me.

As we were walking back to the DA meeting Harry spoke to me. "So Fred, I have to ask you something."

"What is it Harry?" I asked looking at the person who I had considered my little brother since we stole dad's flying car and rescued him from Durskaban.

"Do you have a crush on Hermione?"

I stared at him in shock. Was I that obvious about it? I mean I had hid pretty well this far. George didn't even know so how did he figure it out? That's when it clicked in my brain. He and Ron were normally the ones who took care of her when she was hurt. So I guess that having someone else react was a little different.

I let out a sigh and grabbed his arm to stop his walking. "Look Harry, you cannot tell anyone. George doesn't even know. No one knows but you. Please keep this a secret. For me."

"Alright Fred, but you might want to tell Mione. I think that she might like you back," he told me as he started to walk again. I stared after him open mouthed.

The rest of the walk was in silence as both Harry and I were lost in thought.

"Ron you are such a stupid prat!" I heard as we entered the Room of Requirement. I saw Ginny standing where Hermione once stood and Ron where he had been standing.

"What I said was true. I'm not taking any of it back!" Ron yelled back. I saw Ginny's wand move before Ron even had time to react.

Suddenly large black bats started to fly from Ron's nose. I chuckled at the sight before walking up next to my twin and our best friend, Lee.

"So what else have I missed?" I asked as Harry started to try to clear the bats away.

"Just the fact that our little sister has quite the colorful vocabulary," George replied smirking at me.

"Wonder where she got that from," Lee told us as bats stopped coming from Ron's nose.

George and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "No idea," we said at the same time, identical grins on our faces.

-Hermione's POV-

"Oh good you're up," I heard someone say as I slowly opened my eyes. I was surrounded by a bright light and I recognized the hospital wing.

"What happened?" I asked Madam Pomfrey as she moved around my bed. Most likely casting healing charms and checking out my stats.

"Well you fainted in the Common Room, from what your friends said. My charts say that you were hit with a nasty stunning spell and hit your head. Which is the truth is none of my business. But you gave your friends quite the scare nonetheless," the elder witch told me.

That's when it all came rushing back. The duel with Ron, hitting my head, the fight I had with him, then being caught in someone's arms.

I laid back against my sheets as I thought about the mystery person who caught me. I knew that it couldn't be Ron seeing as he stormed out from the meeting.

"When will I be free to go?" I asked Madam Pomfrey just before she walked away from my bed.

"I would like to keep you here for the say to make sure that you don't faint again. But after that you'll be free to go," she told me moving onto another patient.

I sighed and leaned back against my pillows. I felt really sleepy but then I heard the door open. "Mione you're awake!" I heard Ginny cry as she rushed over to my bed.

"Yeah, I am," I told her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Good to see you didn't die," Harry teased me as I hugged him as well. "But you should have seen the hell Ginny gave her brother." A smile broke across my face as I thought about the picture.

"Or just one hell of a bat bogey hex," a new voice said. I looked up to see the twins standing there. I wasn't sure which one spoke but it didn't matter all that much. I was just glad that they were there.

"Ginny also has quite the vocabulary," the other one spoke. I knew that it was George this time seeing as he had a bit different way of speaking than Fred.

I looked from the twins to my best friend. "What did you say to him?"Ginny stared at me and I said, "Wait on second thought, don't tell me."

"Let's just say that it wasn't pretty," Harry said.

That's when Madam Pomfrey came back. "I think that's enough visiting for the day. You can all come back later," she told my friends.

They all sighed and said their goodbyes. Everyone shuffled out the door, the one person that looked the most unwilling though was Fred. As soon as the door shut behind them I sighed.

Was it Fred who caught me? I thought the boy I had crush on. I thought about the way that his hair sometimes fell into those blue eyes. The way that he could make me laugh even on my darkest days. The way that he looked at me after the first time I blacked out.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. I thought about blue eyes and pranks while I dreamt.

**AN: Wow, so much going on in this little chapter! But don't worry I won't hopefully wait too long before I update again. Fingers crossed that I get time to write in the coming week! Well anywho please review! I would be your best friend if you did!**

**Also if you like this little Fremione fic, go check out my other two. The first one is 'It Started With a Prank: Books and Pranks Book One' and its sequel 'Laughing, Crying, and Possibly Loving: Books and Pranks Book Two'. I would be super glad if you did! **


	3. Ron and Draco and George, Oh my!

**AN: Oh my gosh! Guys I am so sorry about the wait on this! I didn't realize how long it had been since I had updated last. So anywho please enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it semi long but I'm not sure how well that worked. Please enjoy! And remember to review! **

-Fred's POV-

We walked away from the hospital wing. I hated having to leave. I wanted to keep Hermione safe. I needed to keep Hermione safe.

That's when I saw Ron walking towards us.

My hands balled into fists at just the sight of him. He walked over to me as I walked towards him. "How is she?" he asked stopping in front of me.

"Why do you care?" I growled at him.

"Because she's my friend," Ron replied.

I scoffed. "Friends don't hurt friends."

"Why do you care about her?" he threw in my face.

"Because she's my friend too," I replied, my hands clenching and unclenching at my sides. I knew that if I told my little brother that I was in love with the girl that he fancied, it would only piss him off more.

"She's doing fine Ron," Harry said coming up to my side. "But she's not allowed to have visitors right now."

"Why don't you scram now before I decide to hex you again," Ginny said coming up on my other side. Ron looked between us before turning and walking away.

My hands unclenched for the last time as I deflated with a sigh.

"What a prick," George said as he came up behind me.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Ginny said. I glanced back at the hospital wing doors. I didn't want to leave Hermione, especially if Ron was gonna try and see her. "Fred are you alright?"

I looked up to see everyone had started to walk away and I was rooted to the spot. "Yea, I'm fine," I lied. I was worried sick. George gave me a funny look as I walked up to them. "Let's just go."

We silently walked back to the common room. I could tell that everyone was giving me funny looks but I didn't care. I was worried for Hermione, scared even. I tried to keep my face blank as we entered the red and gold room. We walked to our normal spots and I sighed down with a sigh.

"We should call an emergency meeting," Ginny said as Neville walked over and sat down next to us.

"We could explain what's happened to Hermione, let everyone know that she'll be okay," George supplied.

"I can let everyone know in Gryffindor, a lot of the members have stayed up around the meeting room in case you did call a meeting," Neville told us. "We can meet in say 15 minutes."

I barely paid attention to their conversation. My mind was wrapped too wrapped around Hermione. How vulnerable she looked laying on the meeting room floor.

"Thanks Neville, that sounds perfect," Harry told the boy. Everyone stood. I stayed sitting.

"Fred come on, let's go," George said patting my back.

"I think I'm just gonna hang here," I told them, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I'll stay as well then," my twin told everyone.

"Alright, we'll see you later then," Harry said. He turned and left. With one last look from Ginny she was gone as well.

George grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he led me up to our dorm.

"We need to have a talk," George said as we entered the room. I sat on my bed as he cast a locking and silencing spell on the room. "Spill. Now."

"About what?" I asked my twin. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I didn't want to confess it.

"About Granger, Fred! I know that you fancy her," he told me. I sighed and looked down at my feet. "How long?"

I looked up and meet blue eyes that mirrored my own. "Five years."

"You've kept that from me for five years? Why?"

"I…I don't know," I sighed. It was true. I wasn't sure why I had kept the fact that I fancied Hermione from my twin. "It was dumb of me wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," George replied sitting next to me. "But I can also see why you did it. You were scared to tell me, afraid I'd make fun of you or spread it around the school."

I looked at my twin. "You know me so well Forge," I joked with smile.

"That's what I'm here for Gred," he replied with a smile of his own.

-Hermione's POV-

"Hey Hermione wake up, it's me," I heard from next to me. I slowly opened my eyes. I turned my head and saw Ron sitting there.

"What do you want?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to see if you were doing okay," he replied not meeting my eyes.

"Why do you care?" I spat at him. "You're the one who put me here."

"That's why I wanted to make sure that you were okay," Ron told me finally looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course," I muttered. That's when a sharp pain shot across my skull, temple to temple. I gasped and Ron shot to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down on my bed.

"It's just a little pain," I replied placing a hand to my forehead.

That's when Madam Pomfrey came over. "Mr. Weasley what are you doing here. I thought I told all of you no visitors?" she said handing me a bright orange potion.

"I'm sorry," he told the elderly medi-witch. "I'll see you later Mione," he told me. He stood and walked from the room.

"Drink that potion, it will help with the pain," Madam Pomfrey told me. I corked it and swallowed the disgusting thing down. The pain subsided from being white to only a dull ache. "Better?" she asked me.

I nodded and settled back into my pillows. I closed my eyes and was just about to fall asleep when I heard the door open. I opened my eyes to see none other than the ferret himself saunter in.

"Hello mudblood," he sneered at me as he walked over to my bed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked him.

"I heard about your accident, I just wanted to see if any permanent damage was done," he told me.

"I'm surprised that you had enough gall to come see her yourself Malfoy," someone said from the doorway. I looked to see Fred walking in.

"Got yourself a new protector Granger, but not much better than the other Weasel I must say," Malfoy sneered before walking out of the hospital wing.

I rolled my eyes at him as Fred made his way over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked sitting in the chair that Ron had left.

"I'm fine. I'm used to what he says by now anyways," I told the prankster. "How'd you know that he was here though?"

Fred blushed and looked down. He wouldn't meet my eyes as he said, "I was just going to the Great Hall to get something to eat and I saw him walk in. I figured with the relationship I heard you two have, intervening would be a good idea."

"A knight in shining armor," I teased him. His blush deepened and he stood.

"Well I should probably get going," he said scratching the back of his head.

He started to move away when I called, "Wait!" He turned around and looked at me with those amazing blue eyes. "I just wanted to say thank you, for doing what you did."

"It's no problem. I'm here to help," he said. I blushed and he turned around again, walking away.

"Ron talked to me!" I called not wanting the boy I fancied to leave just yet. Fred turned around and looked at me, anger alighting his blue eyes with anger.

"I'll make sure that he never comes near you again," he said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. I saw his hands ball into fists, his knuckles turning white.

I nodded at him and laid back against my pillows. I watched him leave the room and I sighed.

It was Fred who caught me. I was sure of it. I closed my eyes and thought about his strong arms wrapped around me. Now I had face and body to go with those arms.

-Fred's POV-

"Fred, if you fancy her maybe you should tell her," George told me taking down the wards he had put up in the room.

I thought about it for a moment. I stood and said, "You know what George, you're right."

I moved to the door as I heard my twin respond, "I always am."

I rolled my eyes at him as I head out of our dorm. I walked through the common room and then though the hallways. I had made various trips to hospital wing for different things, usually prank or quidditch related injuries. That's when I saw the greasy blonde hair entering the same place that I was.

I watched as he entered the hospital wing. I waited a few moments before I quietly snuck in after him.

"I heard about your accident, I just wanted to see if any permanent damage was done," I heard him say to Hermione. I saw that he was standing at the end of her bed giving her that Malfoy smirk.

"I'm surprised that you had enough gall to come see her yourself Malfoy," I said from my place in the doorway. I saw Hermione look at me but I kept my gaze on the ferret as I walked over to them.

"Got yourself a new protector Granger, but not much better than the other Weasel I must say," Malfoy sneered before walking out of the hospital wing.

I saw Hermione roll her eyes. I hid a laugh behind my hand. "Are you alright?" I asked sitting in a chair that had been placed next to her bed.

"I'm fine. I'm used to what he says by now anyways," Hermione told me. "How'd you know that he was here though?"

I felt my face heat up and I stared at me feet. I refused to meet her eyes as I lied through my teeth, "I was just going to the Great Hall to get something to eat and I saw him walk in. I figured with the relationship I heard you two have, intervening would be a good idea."

"A knight in shining armor," she teased me. I didn't think that I had ever heard her tease anyone before. I felt my face heat up even more. I stood still not meeting her eye.

"Well I should probably get going," I said scratching the back of my head. It was something that I did when I felt awkward. It wasn't a feeling I had often, but sometimes it felt like I was bumbling baboon when I was around Hermione.

I started to walk away when I heard her call, "Wait!" I turned back around and looked into her amazing chocolate eyes. "I just wanted to say thank you, for doing what you did."

"It's no problem. I'm here to help," I said. I mentally smacked myself. What a stupid thing to say! I turned around and started to walk away again.

"Ron talked to me!" I heard her call. I felt anger consume me. I turned around and looked at her.

"I'll make sure that he never comes near you again," I said. I knew that anger laced my voice, I could hear when I spoke. My hands balled into fists at my sides. I saw her nod at me and I walked from the room. I only had one thing on my mind and that was my brother.

**AN: Awe, they're so cute even if they don't know they love each other. Well anywho please review! I would love you forever and be so overjoyed if you did! **


	4. Books and Eavesdropping and Wait What?

**AN: Oh my gosh guys! I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had no idea how long it had been since I had last updated. Part of the time was also trying to get over the death of my godfather, who died about a week and a half ago. I've been having a rough time with it so if things don't always come as fast as you would like them to I apologize! Anywho, please read, enjoy, and review! **

***Thanks to RAIKIM4everlover for the kick in the butt to get this going again! I'm so glad that you're liking it! **

**And if anyone has a request for me I would love to write it! I'm open for anything so just shoot me a PM! **

**Now onto the story!**

-Fred's POV-

"Ron talked to me!" I heard her call. I felt anger consume me. I turned around and looked at her.

"I'll make sure that he never comes near you again," I said. I knew that anger laced my voice, I could hear when I spoke. My hands balled into fists at my sides. I saw her nod at me and I walked from the room. I only had one thing on my mind and that was my brother.

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking as I thought about him, sitting at her side, telling her that he was sorry or something along those lines. It just pissed the hell out of me. I hoped that he hadn't touched her.

I stalked through the hallways until I found myself in the one place that I wanted to be. I walked in front of the wall three times and the door appeared on the wall. I smiled and walked into the room. I had thought of a place to cool down. I knew myself and if I went after Ron, trouble would follow. I knew that I needed some time before I saw him.

The Room of Requirement had outdone it's self. It had transformed into a large library complete with natural lighting, oversized chairs, and a fireplace.

No one besides George knew that I had a secret obsession with books. I had a front to keep though. I knew that if people found out that I was actually liked to do something other than prank, I would be ruined.

It was my life dream to own a prank store with George. It was also my life dream to read through as many books as I possibly could, and to put a copy of every book I have ever read into a secret, personal library.

I picked a book off the closet shelf. It was one that I had read many times before but I still loved to read. Dracula by Bram Stocker, the cover read. I sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace and opened to the first page. It wasn't long until the world of muggles' ideas of vampires drew me in.

-Hermione's POV-

"Ms. Granger, you are free to go. Make sure that if you ever feel dizzy or have more pain come see me right away," Madam Pomfrey told me as I stood from my bed.

"Don't worry. I will," I told her as I walked to the doors of the hospital wing. I was thankful that I only had to stay for two days. I hated being the hospital wing. I wasn't sure why, but something about it just bugged me.

I sighed and walked from the room. It was a little after four in the afternoon and I knew that everyone would be back in the common room after a long day of classes. I started the trek back when something caught my eye.

"I'm worried about Fred," I heard George say as I moved closer to him and... was that Harry?

"I know what you mean George. I know," Harry said.

"Wait he told you?" George asked.

I knew that eavesdropping was an awful thing to do put this unlikely pair caught my eye and now I was just dying to know what they were talking about.

"Well I kinda guessed it. I mean Ron and I were the ones who always took care of her. Having Fred there instead of Ron was a little…different," Harry replied. "After dropping Hermione off in the hospital wing, I confronted him about it."

I watched as George nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Yea I guess that makes sense. I just know that something is up with him. He left to go talk to her about four hours ago and I haven't seen him."

Wait Fred was missing?

-Fred's POV-

I don't know how long I sat just reading. Soon though my stomach rumbled. I guess that it was just a Weasley thing. Though the more that I thought about it, I realized that I had missed lunch when I had talked to Hermione. I mean giving up a meal was more important. I sighed and put the book back on the shelf that I had taken it from. My joints cracked in response to my movements.

I knew that I didn't want to leave the world of books and go back to reality but at some point we all have to face the truth. I walked from the room and looked over my shoulder as the door disappeared. I sighed once more and started the trek down to the Great Hall.

My stomach rumbled as they thought of food filled my mind, the thought of books pushed to the back burner for now. As I walked though my anger started to boil again. I knew that I would see him at dinner. We all had that infamous Weasley love of food. It was all too soon that my hands were shaking fists at my side and I reached the Great Hall.

I sat down next to my twin brother and across from Lee as I dug into my dinner. I chatted and made sure to keep an almost blank face. I could feel George's curious stare on me more than once during the meal, but I knew that I couldn't tell him what I had been doing in front of people who might over hear.

That's when he walked in. He walked towards the other end of the table and I wanted nothing more than to get up and hex him into oblivion. But hexing people in front of teachers was wrong, but then again when did I, Fred Weasley, care about rules? That would be never.

I looked over to where he was staring at someone. I followed his gaze and saw her. I wasn't letting him anywhere near her. I knew that I had to do something.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I stood up from my seat on the bench and moved in front of him.

"What do you want?" he sneered at me.

"I don't want you to see her again," I growled back at him.

His eyes widened in surprise at the tone of my voice. There were very few things that I got upset about. One just happened to be messing with the girl that I loved. "You can't control me," he spat at me.

"Watch me," I growled back moving for my wand.

"Look she's my best friend, I can go bloody hell see her whenever I want."

"Wanna bet?"

**AN: Ah, good ole' cliffhangers. Gotta love 'em! I kinda feel bad about leaving it there but now at least I know that y'all will return to find out what happens next! So stay tuned and in the meantime review! The next chapter should be out quicker than this one...or I hope it will! **


	5. The First Attack

**AN: Alright guys here is the next chapter! I asked to make this longer so I tried to make this a little bit longer but I'm not sure how well that worked. Anywho please enjoy and remember to review! **

-Fred's POV-

"You can't control me," he spat at me.

"Watch me," I growled back moving for my wand.

"Look she's my best friend, I can go bloody hell see her whenever I want."

"Wanna bet?"

Ron gave me a look and I just glared back at him. With a huff he turned on his heel and stalked from the room. Serves him right. He has no reason to be with her. I sat back down next to my twin when I heard small voice from behind me.

"Fred." I looked over to see Hermione standing there. "I think we need to talk."

I sighed and nodded, this would have happened eventually anyways. I followed the girl I loved out of the Great Hall. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I didn't care. I was used to the feeling anyways.

Once we reached a more secluded part of the castle Hermione stopped. I looked down into her amazing brown eyes and waited for her to say something.

"What was that about?" she asked in an almost curious way, not scolding or yelling like I expected.

I blushed and scratched the back of my neck, a nervous habit I had picked up from George. "I was just making sure that he wouldn't go near you," I told her not looking into her eyes.

"Fred, I don't need a protect…" she started to say when I saw her eyes flutter closed.

-Hermione's POV-

I hurried away from George and Harry, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, plus I didn't feel the need to get caught, seeing as I was usually against eavesdropping. I was scared about Fred.

I sighed as I made my way to the library. It was always the one place where I could go to sit and relax.

"Mione, there you are!" I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Ginny running up to me.

"Hi Gin," I told my friend as she fell into step besides me.

"What's up?" the red head asked me as we changed directions and instead of heading towards the library we headed to the common room.

"I was just thinking of doing a little reading before dinner," I told her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at me before saying, "Well I have a better idea." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off into a corridor that I hadn't been down before.

"Ginny where are we going?" I asked trying to pull my hand from her grasp.

"Shush, it's a surprise," Ginny told me.

I groaned. I hated surprises with all my being. "Unless I get some reading time out of this, there is no way I'm gonna enjoy it," I said more to myself than Ginny but of course she had a comeback.

"Oh shut up Mione and let loose. Have some fun every once in a while!"

I sighed and let myself be pulled along. I hated to agree with her, but even I know when I've lost an argument. Ginny was just too good at making points. I sighed again knowing that whatever she was taking me too was not going to be enjoyable.

After a few more minutes of being pulled along Ginny stopped. I looked around at the empty classroom that had been transformed into what looked like a muggle's bedroom. The walls were bright pink and fuzzy purple carpet covered the floor. Beds, couches, and chairs littered the room. Over the pink walls different posters were hung up. Everything from quidditch players, to wizard models, to wizard rock bands. I even saw some pictures of some of our classmates, shirtless of course.

"What is this Ginny?" I asked looking from the room to my best friend.

"A slumber party!" she cried as out of nowhere girls from the D.A started to pour in. Everyone was still in their robes, so it wasn't a total slumber party but it was still pretty funny.

"We thought that you needed to relax a bit after everything with Ron so we organized this!" Katie Bell told me.

I blushed and smiled at everyone. "Thank you guys, really. This is…well different."

Everyone giggled at that. The room was filled with music and the buzz of conversation then. I moved around and talked to everyone. The party was nice, even if it really wasn't wanted.

It wasn't long before I noticed a certain picture on the wall. I walked over to it mesmerized. Someone had found a picture of Fred and George. Both of them were shirtless and they looked sweaty. I figured that it must have been after a quidditch game. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over the amazing chest the man I loved had.

"See anything you like?" Ginny teased me as she came up next to me. I blushed and looked away from the picture. "Hermione, I've known that you've had a crush on my brother for a while. You don't need to hide it."

I looked at my best friend and let a small smile worm its way onto my face. "Thanks Gin," I told her as I pulled her into a hug. That's when I felt my stomach rumble. I pulled away from Ginny with a laugh. "Guess I'm hungry," I told her.

"I agree," Ginny said. She looked away from me and out into the group of girls. "Hey everyone let's go get dinner and continue this afterwards!"

There was a chorus of agreements and we all slipped from the room in small groups, so that we didn't attract attention.

I walked out with Ginny last. We closed the door behind us and put a locking spell on it. We chatted all the way down to the Great Hall. I sat beside her and across from Harry.

"Took you guys long enough," my best guy friend told me. I rolled my eyes at him but started to grab food anyways.

That's when he walked in. I looked up and met his eyes. I could still see the anger in them and I paled. I wanted nothing more than to get up from my spot and go and hex him into next week. But fighting was against the rules and I was not about to break them…well more than I already have this year.

I saw Fred look over to me then. I saw the anger flash in his eyes and I hoped that he didn't do anything insanely stupid. His words from earlier floated through my mind. _"I'll make sure that he never comes near you again." _I prayed that he wouldn't get himself expelled.

That's when he stood. My eyes met Ginny's. I'm sure that we both wore the same expressions of shock. Fred moved in front of Ron and I groaned. This could not end well, more like the only way it would end was badly.

"What do you want?" Ron sneered at Fred.

"I don't want you to see her again," Fred growled back at him.

I gasped in surprise. I had never heard him talk like that before. Even when he had lost quidditch or got scolded at by his mother he was always so happy and cheerful. Hearing him so protective, well it was different and nothing that I had ever from Ron.

"You can't control me," Ron spat back at Fred.

"Watch me," Fred growled back. I saw his hand reach for his wand. I looked across the table to Harry. He nodded at me and I knew that if things got out of hand we would be able to stop it.

"Look she's my best friend, I can go bloody hell see her whenever I want," Ron said.

_'Best friend my arse,'_ I thought. _'Best friends don't hex each other so hard that it knocks them unconscious.' _

That's when I heard Fred's reply. "Wanna bet?"

I thought Ron was gonna pull his wand at this point but instead he just turned and walked away. I was stunned to say the least. It was the last thing that I had expected him to do. I watched as Fred sat back down.

"Go talk to him," Ginny said as she elbowed me in the ribs.

I rubbed the now sore spot and said, "Thanks for the bruise." I stood up anyways and walked over to where the twins and their good friend Lee sat.

"Fred," I said, my voice sounding small even to my ears. He turned around and looked at me. "I think we need to talk."

I heard him sigh but he nodded. I turned and walked out of the Great Hall. It was a little unsettling to have everyone's eyes on us as we walked out, but my thoughts were just too all over the place to mind at the moment.

I led Fred near where the slumber party was so that I knew we would be alone. I stopped and he looked down at me with those endless blue eyes.

"What was that about?" I asked him. It wasn't trying to scold him or anything, I was just generally curious.

He scratched the back of his neck and blushed. "I was just making sure that he wouldn't go near you," he told me looking everywhere but my eyes.

"Fred, I don't need a protect…" I started to say when I started to get dizzy. I felt my eyes close and then there was darkness.

**AN: Oh no! Alright now please review you guys! Every review is read and loved! And stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	6. Cheering Fred Up

**AN: I am so sorry you guys about the three month and some days wait. I've been dealing with a lot of crap in my life (basically depression, self harm, and suicidal thoughts) and I haven't gotten a huge chance to write. But now I'm getting the chance since I'm on summer break now. I'm gonna try to update at least a story a day. TRY to at least. It won't always be the same story but hopefully it will be one. **

**Anywho I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and remember to review! **

**Also if you're a fan of Doctor Who go check out my story "My Guardian Doctor"**

**Now onto the story! **

-Hermione's POV-

"Fred," I said, my voice sounding small even to my ears. He turned around and looked at me. "I think we need to talk."

I heard him sigh but he nodded. I turned and walked out of the Great Hall. It was a little unsettling to have everyone's eyes on us as we walked out, but my thoughts were just too all over the place to mind at the moment.

I led Fred near where the slumber party was so that I knew we would be alone. I stopped and he looked down at me with those endless blue eyes.

"What was that about?" I asked him. It wasn't trying to scold him or anything, I was just generally curious.

He scratched the back of his neck and blushed. "I was just making sure that he wouldn't go near you," he told me looking everywhere but my eyes.

"Fred, I don't need a protect…" I started to say when I started to get dizzy. I felt my eyes close and then there was darkness.

-Fred's POV-

"Fred, I don't need a protect…" she started to say when I saw her eyes flutter closed.

I quickly reached my arms so that I caught her. I scooped her up and quickly walked from where we were standing.

That's when Ginny rounded the corner. "Oh my God, what happened?" she asked upon seeing a knocked out Hermione in my arms.

"She fainted again. I'm bringing her to the hospital wing," I replied quickly without ever stopping.

"I'm going with you," my little sister said walking beside me.

I knew that any protest I would have she would just ignore so I said nothing.

We got to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey rushed up to us.

"Did she faint again?" the medi-witch asked as I laid Hermione on a bed.

"Yes. We were just talking after dinner and she just blacked out," I explained.

"Alright. I need some space. Both of you back to the common room. You can come back tomorrow and see her," Madam Pomfrey told us.

I let out a frustrated groan as Ginny led me away from Hermione's bed.

"Fred don't worry, it will be alright," my little sister told me as soon as we got outside the hospital wing.

"But what if this never goes away Ginny? What if she ends up fainting forever?" I asked.

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes," she replied. That was my sister for you. Much smarter in emotions than I ever could be. I sighed again and leaned against the wall. Ginny stared at me. "Come on, I know exactly what will cheer you up," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the corridor.

I rushed along behind her and asked, "Ginny where are we going?"

"Shut up Fred and go along with it!" she called back.

We ran through the corridors until we reached the seventh floor. I knew exactly where we were.

"Why are we here?" I asked as we stopped outside the Room of Requirement.

"Oh you know, seeing as Umbridge banned you from quidditch I thought that a nice game might cheer you up," she said throwing open the doors to the room.

I walked inside with my mouth hanging open. The room had outdone it's self once again. This time it looked like outside. Bright sunny sky that looked endless, green grass, quidditch hoops, everything.

"This is brilliant!" I cried turning and looking at Ginny. She had a smile plastered on her face as she gazed at me. "Well don't just stand there! Come play!"

Ginny gave me a look and said, "Hold on." She ran out of the room. I ran to the door.

"What are you doing?" I yelled after her.

"Stay there! I'll be back in a few minutes!" she called over her shoulder before running around a corner and disappearing from my view.

I let out a sigh before walking back into the room. I walked over to the broom shed and pulled out one of the brooms. I quickly hopped on it and took off. I had no idea how long I was in the air until Ginny came back.

She walked in followed by George, Harry, Lee, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. All of them grabbed brooms and joined me in the middle of the pitch.

"Alright four on four," I said counting the number of people we had, which was eight.

"Captains?" Ginny asked.

"How about you and Fred?" Katie said.

My little sister looked over at me. All I said was, "You're on." She grinned at me. "Pick first little sister."

"George," she said with a smirk my way.

"Harry," I said sending a smirk back at her.

"Dean."

"Katie."

"Alicia."

"Angelina." After I had my team around me I turned to Lee and asked, "Scorekeeper and ref?" He nodded at me before taking off.

"Two minute meeting?" Ginny asked looking at me.

I nodded and flew to the ground. My team landed around me. Lee sent up a spell that put a giant clock right in the middle of the field. The countdown started.

"Alright team, here are your positions. Harry seeker, Angelina chaser, Katie keeper, and me, well I'll be beater. Everyone understand?" I got head nods from everyone. "Good. Now let's go kick some arse."

We all rose into the air again at the same time Ginny's team did. I saw that George had a beaters bat in his hand as well.

"You're going down," he mouthed at me. I raised my eye brows at him and smirked.

"Alright, fair game now," Lee said hovering in between the two teams. He pulled out a whistle. He blew once and threw the quaffle into the air.

It wasn't long before Lee blew his whistle to end the game. All of us stopped and I checked the score board that Lee had created. 150 points had been added to my team's score.

"Way to go Harry!" I yelled giving him a high five as he flew over holding the small gold snitch in his hand.

"Alright everyone I'm starving!" Ginny said landing on the ground.

"Fred and I will go get some snacks from the kitchens. You guys wait here," George said grabbing my arm and draggin me from the room.

"What the hell George," I said rubbing my arm after he had let go of me.

"You went to talk to Hermione and then bloody disappeared for hours Fred!" he exclaimed. "Where the hell were you?!"

I gave my twin a look and replied, "I know you're my twin and everything but you're not my mother George. You don't need to scold me like I'm a five year old." I started to walk away from him then. I walked down the corridor. With one last look over my shoulder at him I ran. I don't know how long I ran before I heard it.

"Fred!"

I stopped and looked behind me.

"Hermione?"

**AN: Woah, drama galore. Fred is mad at Ron AND George, Hermione is fainting all over the place, and niether one has the guts to ask the other out. Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review! **


	7. Sneaking Out

**AN: Oh my goodness! I just realized how long it has been since I last updated and I am so sorry guys! I didn't realize that it's been so long! But I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! And to be completely honest I have no idea where this story is going/ I am having major writer's block with this so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them! **

**Anywho onto the story and remember to review! **

"Fred!"

I stopped and looked behind me.

"Hermione?" I asked. I slowly walked over to her. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be in the hospital wing getting rest."

"I had to see you," she whispered.

"What?" I asked looking at her confused.

"I had to see you so that I could say thank you, for saving me," she told me looking straight at me. It felt like she was looking into my soul, which was a little unnerving to be honest.

"Umm…yeah…no problem," I replied tripping over the words. I scratched the back of my neck as I felt my face flush. "What are friends for right?"

Hermione blushed and said, "Right friends."

I mentally smacked myself. She obviously wanted to be more than friends…I think. Now I wasn't sure. I was going to say something but then I thought better.

There was silence for a minute until she said, "Well I should be getting back. I might have snuck out. See you later. Oh and George feels really bad about what happened too, you should go talk to him."

With that the girl I fancied was gone. I shook my head trying to figure out if what I had just seen was even real. I wasn't completely sure that it was. I sighed.

I headed back towards the Room of Requirement.

-Hermione's POV-

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around me not knowing where I was. I quickly realized that I was in the hospital wing, but why was I here?

"Oh good miss Granger you're up. How do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she came over to me.

I paused for a second waiting to see if I had any pain. That's when it shot across my head, temple to temple again, searing white hot pain. It felt like someone stabbed a hot poker right through my head. I gasped and clutched my head squeezing my eyes shut. "My head," I managed to gasp out to the Medi-witch.

I heard her walking around the room looking for something. She came back a few moments later. "This will help with the pain."

Without opening my eyes I took the potion and drank every last drop. I handed the empty bottle back to her. I kept my closed until the pain died from white hot to only a dull ache. I slowly opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked blinking a few times.

"You fainted again. That nice Weasley boy brought you back in," Madam Pomfrey told me. "I'm not sure how long this will last but I don't think that this is just a few times occurrence."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a small voice.

The Medi-witch let out a small sigh before saying, "This fainting thing just might be permanent."

"No, no," I said shaking my head, not believing what I was hearing. "That's impossible. There has to be a way to reverse it."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but I don't think that there is a way," she told me before standing and moving away from me.

I wiped at my eyes not even realizing that I was crying. I laid back against my pillows as her words echoed back through my mind.

_"You fainted again. I don't think that this is just a few times occurrence. This fainting thing just might be permanent. I don't think there is a way."_

I let out another sigh. There had to be something that I could do.

_"That nice Weasley boy brought you back in."_

I knew that I had to talk to Fred. At least I could thank him for being there for me, again.

I waited until I heard Madam Pomfrey close the door to her private rooms. I sat up in bed and looked around. The room was completely still. I never changed out of my robes so clothes weren't a problem.

I quickly got up and ran across the room. I threw one last glance over my shoulder before opening the door and leaving. That's when I realized that I had no idea where Fred was. I decided to start in the Great Hall seeing as Weasley men love their food.

I was nearly there when I heard it.

"Do you know where Potter went?" Malfoy asked as he left the Great Hall.

"No," I heard Crabbe reply.

"Think he went off with a bunch of those traitors," Goyle said.

I waited until they passed before sneaking behind them and across the hall. I knew that there was likely one place where they would go off to. The Room of Requirement.

I walked off checking behind me every once in a while to make sure that no one was following me. It wasn't long before I reached the door, but I couldn't go in. That's when I saw it. Two redheads coming out of the room. I realized that it was George but he was dragging Fred.

"What the hell George," Fred said rubbing his arm after his twin had let go of him.

"You went to talk to Hermione and then bloody disappeared for hours Fred!" George exclaimed. "Where the hell were you?!"

I realized that's when George and Harry must have been talking. I knew that it was wrong to listen in to their conversation but I was worried about Fred. He seemed to be acting kinda strange.

I watched as Fred gave George a look and said, "I know you're my twin and everything but you're not my mother George. You don't need to scold me like I'm a five year old."

Now that was weird. Fred never got angry at George like that.

I watched as Fred walked away, not even noticing me standing against the wall. I watched as he reached the end of the corridor, glanced over his shoulder at George, and then ran.

I moved out of my place and walked over to George. "Are you alright?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Hermione?" he asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to talk to Fred but I couldn't help but overhear your fight," I said honestly. Lying to one of the biggest liars out there might not be a good idea.

George let out a sigh and said, "I'm so worried about him Hermione. He's been acting so weird. The things he said to me, the way he just disappears and blows it off, something is going on with him."

"I know George," I replied laying a hand on his arm.

Although the twins could be right arseholes they really cared about each other. I knew that George was beating himself up about this. Although he didn't say it out loud it was written all over him. I decided to help in the only way I knew how.

"Look I really should be getting back before anyone else knows I'm here. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm open."

"Thanks Hermione, but I think I can figure this one out on my own," George replied.

I shrugged my shoulders before walking away. I walked for a few steps then ran. That's when I saw it. That flash of red hair.

"Fred!" I called.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Hermione?" he asked. He slowly walked over to me. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be in the hospital wing getting rest."

"I had to see you," I whispered.

"What?" he asked looking at me confused.

"I had to see you so that I could say thank you, for saving me," I told him, looking straight at him. He met my gaze and it felt like he was looking right into me, which was a little strange to be honest.

"Umm…yeah…no problem," he replied tripping over the words. He scratched the back of his neck as his face started to turn pink. "What are friends for right?"

I felt my own face starting to get warm. "Right friends," I said. There was silence for a minute until I said, "Well I should be getting back. I might have snuck out. See you later." I thought I was done until a last minute thought came to me. "Oh and George feels really bad about what happened too, you should go talk to him."

Leaving Fred with that last piece of information, I ran back to the hospital wing. I was in bed before Madam Pomfrey came back to give me more medicine. I took the potion gladly before slowly falling asleep.

Blue eyes and laughter filled my dreams.

**AN: I hope you liked it and please review! And if you have any ideas for me that would be great! I would love to hear them! **


End file.
